Facing Justice
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: After the Cadmus Incident, the apprentices realizes he still has to discuss it with the heroes who trained them. Suffice it to say, this won't be pleasant. A missing scene between mentor and apprentice. Kid Flash and Aqualad
1. Robin

_I really adored the show, but I really did want to see the inevitable confrontation between Robin and Batman about going rogue like that. I imagine Batman wasn't pleased with his young student, and I think it was a scene worth writing. I'll be doing a lot more for this series, I already have a Kid Flash one next! I'm very much looking forward to the new fandom, the authors I've read have been great. Any requests? _

Facing Justice

Robin should have been overjoyed. He had managed to get out of Project Cadmus alive and he was now the de-facto strategist for a team of the Justice League. He had his very own base with his best friend, a beautiful young lady and two people he looked forward to serving with. He was a member of the Justice League, something he had dreamed of since the say he had become a sidekick. So why did he feel like he had a thousand mutant butterflies in his stomach?

After examining all logical variables, the answer was clear. He was still in a lot of trouble. Batman wasn't going to forgive his behavior so easily, Robin was going to have to answer for this and the only question was how. His mentor hadn't mentioned anything, but that was just a tactic to keep the apprentice guessing when the axe would fall. Batman loved to make the punishment worse by making Robin wait for it, wonder how it would come. And it always did, Robin could feel himself sweating through his clothing. He had screwed up big time.

It had all seemed like a big adventure when they had gone down to investigate Cadmus. It was only when they were strapped down and being mined for genetic information that it all became far too real. He could actually die at the hands of his enemies or be de-masked at the hands of his foster father. He wasn't sure which one was worse. Okay, dying was pretty bad.

"You are borrowing trouble. He'll get you no matter how much worrying you do," he told himself. He had to concentrate on other things. The room he had was incredible, with views of the island through the bullet proof glass. His room was spacious with his own bathroom, lab and game system taken from his old room. As requested, he was right next door to Wally and the enormous video game system would allow for many nights of junk food and World of Warcraft. "No point in stressing." He just needed to chill and enjoy the good news, without thinking of the bad news.

Things were good, he kept telling himself. He was finally a member of a team in his own right and he had some major plans to take evil down a peg with his new friends. True, he would miss Gotham with Alfred's warm milk and cookies and the best home in the world, but he could be happy here. As long as he had his mentor and his best friend and plenty of trips home, he would be happy to soak up the sun and the waves and the cute girls in bikinis. It would be an excellent life for the young hero.

That is, if he wasn't hauled back to the Cave for sheer stupidity. It had been twelve hours already and he had still not seen Batman do anything but just ignore him politely. It could be days before it finally happened and by that time, he would be nuttier than Poison Ivy at a logger's convention.

All right, it was time to bite the bullet and take his medicine and metaphor his fate. It was better to die quickly than to wait for the guillotine to fall. He stepped out of his room and padded across the floor, feeling seven again. He could feel the footsie pajamas on him already, all he needed was Alfred following him with a scrub cloth to clean the fingermarks he always left and he would be Dick Grayson again, the scared little circus brat.

Why did he always seem to attract so much trouble? Batman had warned him to use common sense every single mission and somehow, Robin would find himself at the end with an adventure to tell and an angry mentor to ground him.

Ever since he had been adopted, he had been prone to trouble. Being a genius wasn't easy, there were so many interesting buttons to press and programs to crack. It was lucky that Batman had taken him in or he would have likely ended up in juvvie for his endless energy, hacking ability and sheer annoyance factor. He could still remember the night he had tried to run away from home and back to the circus where he belonged. He had been so lonely in that enormous mansion, with nothing to do but be privately tutored by a stiff British butler and be left behind by the only family he had ever known. The circus was pulling out and he was being left stranded behind because he was in witness protection after his parents had been murdered. The whole world had been turned dark and he had been helpless to do anything but wait to hear what would be decided for him.

Then Bruce Wayne had offered to adopt him and everyone had said he was very lucky. The policeman had almost had to put him in juvvie to protect him from the people who killed his parents. He was a "witness" and he had to stay safe because people wanted him dead. Still, visions of a terrible dungeon had terrified him and made him cry more. His parents were gone and he would be in some prison for just seeing it!

"Nah, I'll take him. Thought it would be nice to share my big old boring house with someone," Bruce had said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the fanciest car Dick had ever seen. "In fact, you can stay with me as long as you need a home. How would you like that?"

Today, it was one of the happiest days of Dick's life, but he remembered it quite differently as a child experiencing it. He had hated the thought of juvvie, but being trapped in another prison wasn't much better. Bruce may have taken him in, but he was really busy with his corporation and other things that Dick had yet to learn about. Therefore, he didn't have much time for a lonely little boy with far too much energy who missed his father and mother far too much. After Dick had amused himself by climbing up and swinging on the chandelier, his new handler Alfred the butler had put his foot down and insisted that Dick have a proper structured schedule. Confined to his room and the kitchen with nothing to do but study, it was a bigger cell to pine in!

_Two days into his new home, it was the final straw. Dick had been sent to bed without dinner for using the banister as a giant slide. Enough was enough! He had climbed out the window, vowing to return to his family in the circus. Climbing down the oak tree outside his window, he dashed off into the dark forest surrounding the estate. The town had to be around here somehow, he would call the circus and beg to be taken back! _

_Of course, he hadn't realized how big the grounds were. Dick had run lost through the forests, completely lost and shivering. It had been so dark and he knew that he was in danger, but he had been so frightened and didn't know what to do. He was lost and clad only in pajamas; he was helpless against the elements. Bursting into tears, he had crouched beneath a tree and wished for his parents to do something….anything to help him. He just wanted them to come back and hold him close and tell him everything was going to be okay. But they were dead and he was lost and cold and alone! _

_The trees made angry hands above him, like monsters waiting to grab him. Shivering in cold, he thought of the warm room he had left. Suddenly, the boring furniture and lack of sweets seemed like a paradise. He would do anything to get back there, where he would be safe. He just didn't know how to get back there, it was so dark and he had no way of knowing if he was getting further or closer to the house. He could wait till morning, but he didn't know how long he could last out here. "Someone, please find me," he whispered. Someone had to be around this place! _

_The sounds of rustling leaves filled the air and Dick's blood ran cold. He didn't know the manor had wolves around but he sure didn't want to meet one. Scrambling up a tree, he winced as the sharp branches tore into his thin pajamas. The rustling were getting closer, they were going to find him and eat him and…_

_Suddenly, a dark shadow had lifted him up, carrying him as gently as a feather as they flew through the air. Dick squirmed to avoid getting kidnapped, but the shadow was holding him in an iron grip. "Where are you taking me?" he whispered, his voice too choked up from crying to scream. "Who are you?" Could it be the people who killed his parents? "Please, let me go!" _

_There was no answer, but when Dick had opened his eyes again, he was back in his bed. He had almost wondered if it had been a dream and he had been lying here all night. The shadow had quickly dispelled him of that thought. "Either you tell Bruce or I will," it had hissed in his ear. "You're lucky it wasn't the people who are hunting you." _

"_He won't believe you," Dick had said, sounding braver. "You're just a shadow." The shudder of terror in his voice had spoken otherwise. "I don't have to listen to you." Of course, knowing the shadow could be lurking around; taking him somewhere worse if he didn't behave. Defying the spirit seemed like a very bad idea, especially now that he remembered that there were people who wanted to hurt him. _

_Dick had tremblingly tiptoed down the endless hall of his new home and knocked on his new guardian's door. "Come in," a calm voice said. Dick briefly considered running back to his room and hiding under the bed. What if he was sent back to that awful cell in Irongate because Bruce didn't want him around anymore? _

_ Forcing the door open, Dick shuffled inside. "I need to talk to you," he whispered, staring at his dirty feet. "I…" he began, wiping his eyes with a grubby hand. "I…didn't mean to bother you." Maybe if he just avoided the topic, the spirit wouldn't know what happened. _

_ Bruce was standing at his side in a moment, kneeling down so they were eye to eye. "You never bother me," he said sadly, brushing back Dick's hair. "I'm just glad you're safe and back here when you belong." _

_ Dick stamped his foot. "The spirit told you!" he accused angrily. "He said he would let me tell you, but he didn't!" That mean stupid shadow had spoiled everything and one day, Dick would find it and pin it to a wall. "Don't believe anything he said!"_

_ "Dick, what spirit? You're covered in dirt and the mansion security system noted your window had been opened completely. A video camera outside your room saw you escape. I was just about to call the police when you came back," Bruce explained, with a bemused smile. "What are you talking about, a spirit?" _

_Dick shrugged. "A spirit found me and carried me back. I know you won't believe me, but it's true," he said, staring at his feet. He knew what he saw and he had seen a spirit. Was it the ghosts of his parents? Unlikely. _

"_Well, you aren't a liar, so if you say it's a spirit, I will believe you. But you know why you need to stay put. There are some pretty bad people after you and in here, we have a security system. I would be devastated if something happened to you. You're a smart boy, you know what's right. Why did you want to leave? Are you unhappy here that you'd risk your life?" Bruce asked, giving him a warm hug. "I know it's hard, but I think if you give it a chance, you'll like it here." And he did, he really did like it now. _

"_I know, I'm sorry," Dick whispered, falling into tears. "I just miss the circus so much. I just want…" He wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted to wake up in the trailer of the circus, watching his mother make breakfast and his father come in from feeding the elephants. He wanted his life back. "I don't want to hide here. I don't want people chasing me. I don't want my parents to be…" he couldn't' finish that sentence. _

"_You want your parents back. I know, I was your age when I lost my parents. It wasn't easy. I felt very alone in the world too." Bruce said softly. "I remember being so angry at the world…it was horrible. I can imagine it's very scary for you, since you also lost your home. You must feel very lost. " _

"_I am not scared. I'm sad," Dick admitted. He felt safe around Bruce, he knew that the billionare wouldn't hurt him. He had a good feeling about it. "I'm very brave, I'm not scared of anything." Besides spirits and gangsters who wanted him dead! _

"_But it does get better, the pain gets easier to bear. And if you let me, I'll help you. I've been busy lately, but I'll have Alfred bring you to visit me at work. I have a lot to teach you," Bruce said softly, pressing Dick into his shoulder. It felt good to be hugged again, it was almost like his dad hugging him. "I'm going to keep you safe and I'm going to make sure this place becomes a home for you, if you'd like." _

_Dick relaxed into the hug. "I'm….i think I'll stay," he finally said softly. "I promise, I won't run away again. I was just scared you wouldn't like me anymore because I ran away." He sobbed more at that, so confused. _

"_Of course not. You said you want to stay, you're family now. And nothing you do can ever change that. No matter what you do, you're my ward," Bruce said, as he picked up Dick and carried him out of the room, back to his bedroom. "I want you around. I know I'm busy, but I promise I will make sure to come home to spend time with you. And your parents would be really proud of you. I want you to know that. " _

_Dick smiled. "I like being here," he finally admitted. He imagined a nice wealthy guy like Bruce would buy him a lot of nice stuff and he had a list. He was sure he could learn to like his new family very much. He could miss his parents and still like his new guardian, right? The feelings of sadness faded away slightly, as he borrowed into Bruce's arms. _

"_Good that you like being here, because you are grounded for the next month. You'll be copying the encyclopedia by hand," Bruce said, as Dick's grin faded. "I said you'll always be family. And that means being raised with a proper work ethic, strict self discipline and a sense of responsibility, which means you get punished when you misbehave. Running away is against the rules, a smart boy like you should know that. " _

_ "But Bruce!" Dick protested hotly. "I just moved in, you can't do this to me. I said I was sorry and wasn't I punished enough? I had a mean spirit pick me up and carry me around." He didn't like being punished, especially in his first week when he was just about ready to be spoiled. "You said you wanted me to be happy here. Being grounded doesn't make me happy. Buying me presents makes me happy." _

_ "I know you have gone through a lot of changes, and I think a sense of structure will help you adjust. Your life has changed, Dick. As my ward, you have a great deal of privilege. Do you understand what I mean?" Bruce explained in a calm tone that brooked no resistance. It was terrible! _

_ "You'll give me nice stuff when I'm good, but take it away when I'm bad?" Dick asked, wondering how Bruce could be so amazing and then so mean at the same time. "I'll be good, I really will." He really wanted those new toys. He had even made a list, he wanted a dirt bike, a new video game and a jet plane._

"_You're a kid, I know you can't always be good without being taught properly," Bruce said, hugging him close. "If your parents were alive, that would be their work. But now it's up to me and I want to do a good job, just like Alfred did for me. Do you think I had all the toys and things I wanted when I was your age?" he asked. _

_Dick nodded. "The police say you're a billionaire, you're the richest guy in the world. So you have everything, you must have had a great life," Dick said, still angry at the idea of being grounded. He didn't deserve it, he had tried to be good. He only remembered a second later that Bruce had lost his parents too. "Is that part…about you being the richest guy in the world true?" This house was bigger than a city, it had to be. _

_Bruce gave a short laugh. "That's not a discussion for now. I have enough resources to take care of you," he said, which confirmed the answer. "That's all you need to know. It's all I knew when I was your age, Alfred didn't let me get too spoiled. I still had chores and a very small allowance. I had to work hard for everything and so I appreciated what I have now. I plan to give you the same life, you'll be given a lot of opportunities most people can't have. I want to make sure you're ready for them."_

"_I don't want challenges. I want toys," Dick whined, really hating how badly things had gone. "Come on, you are new at being a dad. I'm a pro at being a kid. I should be teaching you!" he said, earning himself a chuckle. _

"_We can learn from each other. I am going to give you the tools for the future, not indulging you with lots of toys. I'll give you an education; give you the chance to have any career you want. A doctor, a lawyer, a businessman, a journalist," Bruce said, depositing Dick on the bed. "Anything you want to be, I can help you." He sounded like such a dad, Dick blinked back tears. He wished his parents could have met Bruce, they would have liked him. _

_ "What if I want to be a rock musician?" Dick asked insolently to cover his sadness. "Big hair, lots of tattoos, all scary and leather." He just wanted to get some revenge on Bruce for making such a nice moment become so horrible. _

_ "Some piano or violin lessons would be good for you. A classical musical education is very beneficial. And with your flexibility, you could do ballet." Bruce seemed to catch on quickly. "We'll discuss it in the morning, I'll have Alfred give you a bath as well. You need your rest more than you need to be clean. Have a good night," he said softly, tucking Dick in before shutting the lights. "And don't let the spirits bite."_

_Dick pulled the covers up to his chin as Bruce left, tearfully mourning the loss of his beloved video games. He had already promised not to run away again, but he wasn't happy about being grounded. He didn't think it was fair, Bruce had been way too harsh on him. Bruce should have let it slide this time. he would have to consider throwing a pouting session in the morning. _

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the shadow had returned. "Who are you?" Dick whispered, wondering where Bruce was! "Are you…my parents?" he asked in a soft voice. Maybe his parents had come back to watch over him. There was no answer to that and Dick knew for sure, that it wasn't' them. Whoever it was, they were allowed to rescue him but this invading of his room would not be allowed. He was Bruce Wayne's ward, he was supposed to be safe. "I'll scream, Bruce will come and he'll fight you off. He's a billionaire, he's so powerful!" It sounded scary enough in his head, but all he knew was how terrified he was now with this horrible monster in his room that just seemed to come out of the shadows without even noticing. _

_There was a sound, halfway between a snort and a cough. "I'm Batman. I'll be watching you." Batman…the Dark Knight had decided he was worth monitoring? Dick decided that he would willingly spent the next month confined to the manor, with only Alfred to check on his homework. He was too frightened to even go outside without permission. Even the worst criminals were afraid of Batman. "Stay put and do as you're told. Otherwise, I will find you." _

Now that he realized the shadow and the guardian were the same person, he had to admit he felt silly being afraid. Both were the same sides of the coin of the man he thought of as his second father, the kind philanthropist and the heroic mentor. He honestly loved the man. He should be happy for a chat. Though at this moment, he was quite terrified. He had screwed up and he knew he would have to pay for it, but how? He was too old to be punished like some little kid, he would prefer death than have Kid Flash snicker at him and call him "Baby Robin."

Batman had appropriated the biggest office as mission commander, and it didn't take long to reach it. It Robin knocked and felt his knees shake again. "May I come in?" A grunt through the door announced in the affirmative. Robin pushed in the door with his foot and entered, proverbial hat in hand. "I thought we should talk." Talking was good for the soul and the sidekick.

Batman was seated in a chair, studying a bunch of maps thoroughly. He wasn't looking up at him, sparing Robin another glare but making his mentor harder to read. "Now you come?" he asked in a dark voice said, as if he had been listening to the mental rant and waiting for the right moment. As the dark mood loomed through the room, Robin resisted the urge to snap his heels together and salute. Somehow, Batman managed to give off this air of absolute power. He nodded and tried to look cool as a cucumber.

"I can always spare some time for you," Robin said lightly, trying to make his mentor smile. Sometimes, it actually worked and made things a bit better. Other times, it would have him scrubbing the Bat Cave with a toothbrush for insolence. Fifty-fifty risk. "So…ummm…about what happened?" he began, trailing off worriedly. Yeah, he didn't have an explanation for that one prepared and a confident grin wouldn't exactly work. That and his voice was squeaking nervously.

"What exactly did you think you were playing at last night?" Batman growled, glaring at him from over the maps. Robin managed to keep his knees from knocking by sheer force of will. "Do you think hero business is some kind of game you and West to play?" he demanded, making the apprentice shift his weight from side to side. Robin had a sudden urge to plead temporary insanity. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?"

"Of course not," Robin said softly. "I didn't find anything funny about clones. Clowns…maybe," he cracked, before realizing how very unfunny that joke was. He knew how horrible a clown could truly be. "Motion to strike that from the record under grounds of idiocy?" he pleaded.

"You're acting like a child. You have the most experience, but you weren't selected leader. I didn't train you to be some class comedian, cracking jokes and codes. Someday, you could become the Batman and you need to start acting like it," Batman said severely, obviously very put out by the whole exchange. "Don't you want to be a hero?"

"I could ask you the same question. You were going to leave me and Kid Flash in the library, how would that have made me useful to truth, justice and the American way?" he asked. "I know you want to keep me safe, but you're the one who gave me a mask. I meant what I said. This is what you trained us for, to be heroes. Otherwise, you should have never trained me, if you planned for me to become some ordinary kid," Robin said, dignifying his light tone with sensible words and holding his hands out. It stung what he said, he had expected to be leader and it had been shameful to admit some barnacle boy from Atlantis would be calling the shots, insulting humans everywhere. He knew it was a fair critique, Batman had never been cruel to him, but he just exuded terror and authority naturally. Robin wondered if he had been that way as a baby, but decided that was a very foolish question to ask right now.

"Sometimes I regret giving you this mask. I should have forced you to live a normal life, sent you to Eton where you wouldn't have gotten into trouble. You would be playing rugby and not fighting monsters," Batman snapped, sounding more annoyed with life than with his apprentice, a very good sign. "But you said this was your path and you would agree to the sacrifices it meant. That means not being able to just claim you're a kid when you make mistakes. "

"I know, someday I will be helping you run Wayne Enterprises and the Justice League. I will work harder to become leader." It was a vow he intended to keep. "Come on, you have to forgive me. We managed to uncover a big plot. I know, next time, you'll send me to military school. I'm sorry." That was a serious threat, he had been sure Bruce would have shipped him off for what happened today. "I was scared I wouldn't ever see you again." That would soften his mentor.

"I'm glad you understand. Just remember, your success doesn't give you the right to act like a fool. I may have allowed you and your friends to work with us, but you will never act against orders again," Batman said, his cold tone thawing a tad.

"Perfect copy, I get it," Robin said, his voice managing to keep steady. He didn't want to know what happened the next time he broke the rules, and with his luck, there would be a next time. "If I ever behave badly again, I will fully deserve the horrible punishment you find for me."

"I hope so. I made you who you are and I can unmake you. You may be my apprentice but you're also my ward and I can take you home any time I feel like it," Batman said, removing his cowl and becoming Bruce again. "Is that understood?" His tone softened automatically as he became the billionaire playboy again. The scary Dark Knight was actually a young billionare playboy who had just reached his thirtieth birthday.

Robin removed his mask, becoming Dick Grayson, devoted son again. "Way to go all parental. I promise, I'll be good from now on," he said, suddenly very glad that it would be Bruce chewing him out. Lectures seemed so much worse with the mask than without it.

"I am your parent. I legally adopted you, Mr. Grayson. That means I'm responsible for keeping you alive till your twenty-first birthday, heaven help me. Besides, Alfred would have my head if anything happened to you, he's awfully fond of you. You are only thirteen and I'm not losing you yet," Bruce said, ruffling Dick's messy dark hair. "So no more dumb behavior."

Dick glowed under the affectionate words. He was a pretty lucky kid after all. "Come on, you must be a little proud of me." He knew his mentor well enough, the tiny signs that showed that he was pleased with him. There was that twinkle in his eyes that few ever got to enjoy. "I did save the day, and brought down a serious threat. I was the one doing most of it, the others were just there for back up. It wasn't all a failure, if you recall correctly."

"I could be prouder. According to the debriefing, it took you seven minutes to pick the locks. Unacceptable," Bruce growled, folding his arms. "I expect better. Two minutes or less is what keeps you alive," he reminded him with a poke in the ribs. "Hacking may be more fun, but if your hands are tied, it's of no use." Why did he always have to be right? Still, it was as close to a compliment imperfect work would get. "I noticed quite a few mistakes were made. We'll go over them in debriefing tomorrow."

"I know, I know," Dick said, hopping onto a chair top. He deserved this, he had admitted it himself. He really needed to brush up on his escapology. "I'll be practicing hard from now on. But you have to admit, my hacking skills were whelming," he said proudly. "It's my new word, like it?"

"Whelm, an act or instance of flowing or heaping up abundantly; a surge," Bruce said, rolling his eyes as he took out a tray of locks. "It's a word. You are overwhelmed by teen hormones impeding your judgment. I am underwhelmed by your lock picking abilities. Remedy it. Crack these. I'll be timing you."

Dick rolled his eyes. "You really know how to take the fun out of vocabulary. Let's get to work." Things were as they should be. His mentor was happier, he had a team and he wasn't scrubbing the Bat Cave floor with a toothbrush.

"If it makes you feel better, Flash is going to be raking little Flash over the coals as we speak. He may be laid back, but he can sure shout and ground as well as any mentor," Bruce said with a grin. "So you aren't the only one getting called on your behavior. And I can say, at least you aren't Speedy. I suppose yesterday could have been worse," As Robin shared a smile with his mentor, he knew one thing.

Life was good.

_AN-A fluff piece, but a fun one! Hope you enjoyed it. Poor Robin! I kinda feel bad for him, even though his mentor really shows his care quite openly. I loved how Batman smiled at him and patted his shoulder. _


	2. Kid Flash and Aqualad

Facing Justice: II

_ So now we get Wally's side of the story. I made up a back-story for Wally which I imagine will be contradicted by canon, but I did want to have some sort of interesting idea of how Wally found out Dick's true name. I imagine all the kids are orphans; I doubt their parents would be okay with them just running off to get themselves killed. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and made me feel so welcome to this wonderful new fandom, I am so appreciative to all of you! I am so excited for the new episode tonight! _

_ So how did the other apprentices deal with their rightfully angry masters? Not well at all! _

Wally West was quite sure he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had done the most idiotic thing possible and instead of dying, he had been rewarded with a special base and a team of his own. Of course, everyone had been shocked when Robin hadn't been picked as the leader, and that a girl had been asked to join, but Wally wasn't complaining. He was planning on enjoying his tropical home with every fiber of his being.

There would be girls in bikinis, long nights playing video games with Robin and three new friends to enjoy Mount Justice. He would be surfing and enjoying the hot sun, living in a home without worrying about hiding his true identity. In the fortress, he was a normal guy. He wasn't a weirdo with too many unexplained disappearances. Plus, being able to see Robin more was great, he was the best friend a guy could have.

Of course, he probably should have a talk with his uncle and apologize for not calling for help. Although Uncle Barry had been quiet on the issue, Wally knew his uncle's feelings had been hurt. They were a team and they were supposed to work together, and be honest with each other. Wally had broken that trust and he knew he would have to make good on it. His uncle had always been a soft touch and he knew that after a brief scolding, they'd have a good wrestling match. It was better than the punishment Robin would be facing. The Dark Knight may have been a legend, but he inspired a level of fear usually reserved for God Almighty. The training drills devised by the man were renowned for their ability to bring people to their knees.

He remembered all too well the punishments for the trouble he and Robin had gotten up to as kids. He still had nightmares about the time Batman and Flash had teamed up to make their lives miserable after the time they had stolen the bat-copter. Batman was technically Kid Flash's godfather of sorts, to serve as his mentor should something horrible happen to Uncle Barry. That thought was terrifying in multiple ways. The thought of losing Uncle Barry was world shattering, but the thought of Batman training him was enough to make him want to throw himself into the sun.

He brushed those depressing thoughts out of his head. Nothing was going to happen to his Uncle and everything was going to be fine. Still, there was no one with whom he would rather get into trouble than Robin…Dick Grayson. Over the last two years, the two had risked their lives together so many times and each time, they had lied that it would be the last. The two had a strong bond…based on shared secrets that could get them killed by a lot of people. Wally had been a hero only a few months when it happened. He still had the picture of the two of them, young apprentices who were still trying to figure out what their place in the world was.

_Wally had just been training with the mysterious Robin in the underground cavern that served as their training facility and school. Usually, the Bat-apprentice had been eager to spar, enjoying decking other people but that day, he had been terrible._ _Usually fights ended with a wrestling match between the two apprentices, trying to kill each other. This time, it was almost too easy. "And again," Sensei Kairi snapped, clapping her hands and moving back. Wally was sweaty but eager to finish the match. Lunging forward, he snapped a swift punch at his opponent. __Robin moved again to the side clumsily, his head barely in the fight. Wally slid into a roundhouse kick, trying to goad him into attacking back. Robin ducked but didn't respond. Wally was leaving himself completely open and Robin was usually all over any weakness. Something was definitely up._

_"End!" Sensei said, clapping her hands. She looked irate with both of them. "Kid Flash, you require work on your defense. Do not taunt an opponent. I am disappointed to see you be so overconfident. You are dismissed." Her withering tone made the young speedster wish he had been less of a show off. He was lucky to get off without doing laps, he knew he deserved it._

_Wally bowed deeply. "I apologize, Sensei," he answered obediently. He had only been trying to goad Robin on! He fled quickly, but could still overhear his opponent's tongue lashing as he walked off, grateful it wasn't him._

_"And Robin, you are wasting my time and your opponent's time. If you can't concentrate, then remain in your room. Three hundred push-ups on your knuckles immediately." That was a harsh punishment, she sounded really angry.  
_

_Wally peaked over his shoulder as Robin's face fell at the criticism. "Yes, Sensei," he muttered, sounding angry and depressed and horribly familiar to something Wally felt. He knelt down and began to do his punishment, looking dejected and completely miserable. Wally wanted to stay with him, but he knew that would only make Robin feel worse. He wished he knew what was bothering his classmate, but knew it would mean a shouting match. Being a newly minted hero had taught him the value of privacy. _

_After a delicious, long, hot shower in the private changing room he enjoyed, Wally emerged to find his classmate sitting on the bench outside, head in his hands. "You okay?" Wally asked, as he whirled into his clothing. "You weren't up to kicking my butt today." He looked so pathetic; Wally wanted to throw something at him.  
_

_"I don't want to talk about it," Robin mumbled, still sounding really distracted. "I'm just hitting the showers and going to study." Anymore depressing and Robin would be the boy Storm and Thunder.  
_

_"Okay, but you're going to have to answer for it. Our mentors don't take kindly to failure," Wally said sympathetically. He had lazed off and could have paid a pretty heavy price himself. "And it's going to get boring if I keep kicking your butt all the time." If that didn't spur Robin to fight back, nothing would. _

"_I'm glad you find this funny, you red haired freak," Robin hissed. Usually, that would have resulted in a swift sparring match, but now it just seemed laughable. All right, perhaps humor wasn't the best approach. "I don't need you laughing at me." _

_Wally put his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "You might as well talk to me. It's not like I can tell anyone. It's just you and me. So...if you tell me, I'll never tell anyone. I promise. If I break it, may Batman deal with me." He couldn't think of a more horrible fate. "Come on, how bad could it be?"  
"You wouldn't understand," Robin said angrily. "You have the Flash, your father. And you have someone who packs you lunches. Your life is normal." The fury in his voice revealed the source of the problem immediately.  
"You don't have parents," Wally deduced. "You're an orphan. Today must be the anniversary of something important."_

"_How would you know?" Robin hissed, his hands shaking. "I studied poison, I can end you really easily." He was really angry now, but at least it had broken him out of his depression. _

"_If it makes you feel better, I know what you feel. My parents died two years ago in a car accident." He had never forgotten that horrible day, the day he had been sent to live with his aunt and uncle. _

_Robin looked pretty ashamed at that statement. "So you understand. It doesn't stop hurting," he said softly. "I keep waiting for them to come back and find me. And they won't." His hands shook at that. "And tomorrow's my birthday. My guardian kept asking me what I want. A new bike? A stereo? All I want is to feel better." It was the most personal thing Robin had ever said, as intensely private as all batty people tended to be. _

_Wally shook his head. "It doesn't ever stop hurting. If you are waiting for that, you'll wait forever. You just need to find reasons to be happy. My aunt and uncle make me happy and I know that they love me. So I'm not alone, even when I miss them." It was the first time he had ever talked about that since the dark day that his parents had passed away. It wasn't something he liked to discuss; he liked to pretend he was the happiest kid in the world. _

_Robin shook his head. "My guardian isn't exactly the touchy feely type. I'll get some cool present and a cake…but it's not the same. And it's not like I have friends here to have a normal party. At my old home, I'd have really amazing parties." He really looked dejected now. "They would have rocked." _

"_Well, why don't we sneak off and party together? We'll go out for pizza and get sick on doughnuts and do all the things normal kids do. We'll go to the amusement park and ride the biggest roller coaster. Just because we are heroes in training doesn't mean we don't deserve a day off."_

"_I don't think the mentors will approve. We're supposed to be training each other, not slacking off," Robin said, sounding like he was parroting Batman. Still, the grin had spread across his face, promising so much mischief. _

"_Don't worry, what's the worst Flash and Batman can do to us," Wally said lightly. "And don't answer that." Both mentors had a brilliant way of making punishments creative, cruel and usual without crossing the line into abuse. "It's worth it for you." _

"_You're…a good friend, Kid Flash," Robin said, giving him a rare but very happy smile. So, Robin could smile again. That was a good sign! "I appreciate it. Don't think it will make me go easy on you, but you're all right." _

"_Wally West," Wally said, pulling his mask off. "My name is Wallace Rudolph West and don't you forget it." It felt good to finally tell someone his secret, to have someone who he could tell anything else. "Now you can get me killed if I tell your secret." _

_Robin stared at him for a long moment before removing his mask as well. "Dick Grayson. You better forget it. No one else can ever know," he said, trying to be menacing. "Batman would kill me if he knew." _

"_Your secret's safe with me. I mean, you've told all the kids in hero school," Wally joked. "So…wait…your parents were…" Oh, he remembered that night very well. He had cried for hours. He didn't want to bring it up with Dick. "Does Bruce Wayne know about your little activities? Is he even conscious from all the alcohol?" he asked. He couldn't believe someone as uptight as Robin would have such a disgraceful guardian. Everyone knew who Bruce Wayne was, a drunken socialite who spent most of his days asleep and his nights partying in barely legal areas that he paid off so no one could find him. Dick Grayson had been adopted a few years ago and everyone knew it was a publicity stunt. Everyone knew that a boy deserved a proper family, but no one had the guts to say it to the wealthy billionaire. Wally wanted to hug him and kidnap him home to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry for some loving care. _

_ "Nah, he usually is too busy to notice what I am up to," Dick said placidly, changing the subject. "I'm pretty much on my own. Batman found and trained me and that is all I am going to discuss about my home life. It's fine, I have what I need. Batman makes sure I'm okay, and it's safest I stay with Bruce. I'm the famous little Dickie Grayson, heir to a hundred and fifty billion dollars. It's all worth it. So you know how my parents were murdered in front of my eyes." His fists balled up. "And now you know why I have to work so hard to get revenge. I'm going to make sure that no one ever gets orphaned like that again, because some sick psycho decides to cut the ropes." _

_Wally nodded. He wanted to hug his friend but he knew that wouldn't be appreciated. He had another way of making his friend laugh. "We should write a comic book together, the adventures of the Super Teens. You sound like Robin Hood or Zorro, defending the weak and innocent from evil," he said, trying to lighten the mood. _

"_I guess," Robin said, nodding. He was still lost in likely depressing thoughts. "But they're comic book characters and I'm real." The boy had no imagination at the moment and Wally decided he definitely needed some. Besides, Wally had been promised a sparring match and he would not leave without it. _

"_I'm Zorro, the Fox and I shall defend the peasants against the evil Imperialist Inquisitors," Wally said, affecting a thick Spanish accent, grabbing a saber from the corner. "I challenge you to a duel, for the love of the Lady Brownie." It was one of his favorite stories and he imagined himself as the next generation of heroes who fought evil behind a mask. _

_Robin stared at him. "You're insane," he said flatly, but the tiniest grin was hanging on the edge of his mouth. There was still some small kid-like part of him left in the grief and some fun was needed to help his inner child grow. "We're supposed to be studying for our chemistry test tomorrow. We don't; have time to fool around." _

"_You coward. You refuse to fight me?" Wally said, switching entirely to Spanish so this could turn into a lesson. "I spit on your honor." He even spat theatrically, trying to hold in his giggles. _

'_That's it. No one spits on my honor or anything else of mine. En garde," Robin said, pulling out his foil. He was actually smiling now! _

"_Touché," Wally returned, diving into the battle as the two students dueled up and down the changing room. "You will regret oppressing the peasants of California."_

"_Why am I the oppressor? I'm Robin, I'm the good guy," he retorted angrily, as the two raced around, deftly exchanging blows. "You're the red haired bandit." _

"_Fine. Call me what you want, but I'm still going to win," Wally teased, feinting and thrusting expertly. "You are so doomed!" _

"_Hey, no superpowers. This is a fair fight, skill against skill. I see one burst of speed and I'm putting gum in your hair," Robin said, laughing. This was so unlike training, but it was nice to see his friend goofing off. _

"_Hey, watch the hair. It drives the ladies crazy," Wally said, working on backing Robin into the corner. He was finally having some fun and seeing his friend smile again was worth it. They were true friends now! _

"_What ladies? Batgirl? She thinks you're a little kid and pats your head when you blush around her. You want to marry her, don't you?" Robin teased. He was really a different person now. It was amazing what a good prank could do. _

"_Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much," Wally teased. "Admit it, you like her more." Parry, thrust, keep going and try to find Robin's weakness. _

"_Shut up, Zero," Robin said, stung. Wally knew about his crush and he knew how much Robin hated to talk about it. Batgirl was an older girl and both boys were mad for her, a beautiful red haired mysterious beauty who patted them on the head and called them children. Wally had once stolen her bra and had nearly gotten his ears torn off by an irate Aunt Iris who had instructed him on the idea that stealing women's undergarments was not a good idea. _

"_That's Zorro," Wally retorted with a laugh. "Learn your literature. And I think she likes you too," he added, to soothe his friend's feelings. "We're going to have a test next Monday and I don't want you trying to copy off me!" _

_A sudden cough interrupted them. "So you two enjoy fooling around?" Batman said, giving them both his patented glare of doom. Still, a small look of gratitude from the Batman told Wally that his efforts had not been in vain. It hadn't felt that way six hours later, as they scrubbed the last of a cave with toothbrushes. _

Life was good. No doubt about that. Strolling down the halls of his new home, he wasn't surprised to see Batman standing outside his office, staring at the door. "Batman, let me out!" a voice pleaded. "I said I was sorry, I will do better." Wally had heard a new appreciation for his beloved mentor who believed that corporal punishment was barbaric and that children needed freedom to grow. Uncle Barry was too laid back sometimes, and Wally often wanted to throw things at him. Yet when the mischief started, there were few people more understanding.

"Break yourself out, Robin. It is only five locks. I have a delicious dinner waiting for you when you do," Batman said, as Wally decided to try and tiptoe past him. Although he knew the Dark Knight had a small soft spot for him, he also knew the flipside was a generous dose of parental attention. Wally would have preferred the attention come from a heat seeking missile. As he walked past, he could feel the dark eyes settle on him. "I thought it best he practice," the uber-hero mused, giving him a searching glance. "Now that you all feel you're ready to fly alone, I am sure the training will get more rigorous."

Something about the word rigorous made Wally want to curl up in the fetal position and plead for mercy. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, wishing he could run away. He could outrun the man but he couldn't hide. He didn't know what else to say, he was quite cowed into silence.

"Batman, please let me out!" Robin was pleading through the door. "There are twelve locks and you are being completely unfair!" Trust Batman to make life even more difficult for his poor apprentice and lie about the locks.

Batman ignored the pleas for mercy and motioned for Wally to follow him away from the door. "That wasn't the attitude you had earlier. Going to Cadmus without authorization, talking back to your mentor, what changed to make you so obedient?" he asked, giving him a glare that made hardened criminals weep for mercy. "You were going to him to apologize? I thought you would have gone already to get your coal raking."

Wally nodded. "Yes sir," he whispered, bowing his head and staring at his shoes. He was trembling like a leaf, just as he had when he had been younger and sure that he would lose his mask because of his misbehavior. Why didn't he choose a different hallway, one away from the line of fire? "I mean, no sir." This was making absolutely no sense. "I mean I realized I went too far and going now to make things right.'

"Understatement of the year. You're lucky to be alive," Batman intoned, and Wally suddenly had an urge to blame it entirely on Aqualad who seemed big and strong enough to take the Bat glare without cringing in sheer terror. "I am aware of your uncle's unusual methods. What does he do when you are acting like an idiot with my apprentice?" he asked, his long gait eating up the hallway as Wally skipped along, trying to follow. "I seem to recall some form of alternative discussion." Batman never approved of a lenient approach to parenting, preferring shock and awe.

Wally's knees were threatening to give out from all the shaking as he stayed by Batman's side, his head bowed penitently. "My uncle and I have a drum circle, we air our grievances and leave with a renewed commitment to a better future," he managed to stammer. It sounded even lamer and almost bordered on insolence. No one was insolent to Batman and survived to live about it. "I will be apologizing to him profusely for not asking for his help." He really would!

Batman nodded and put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "You are Robin's best friend. Your mentor is my personal friend. I value both of you as positive contributions." It was one of the greatest compliments of his life. "Therefore, I will give you a warning. You and Robin ever commit such sheer stupidity again and I will drum you out. Personally." He loomed over, enormous and dark and frightening, like the almighty spirit of vengeance. "Am I understood?"

The menace in his voice made Wally literally tremble. "Yes, sir!" Wally whimpered in a high squeak, grateful that his mentor wouldn't allow too much pain and suffering to befall him. "Consider me Robin's new conscience." He didn't exactly know what drumming out meant, but he knew it would be painful and miserable and it wasn't wise to find out any more information.

"For your sake, it's good you understand me so well. And don't think your uncle will protect you. I'm your mission commander now," Batman said, twisting the terror knife just a half step more as he patted his shoulder. "Something to consider next time you and Robin has a bright idea."

"Are you scaring my little sidekick?" a wonderfully familiar voice asked, as Uncle Barry poked his head out of the door. "Come on, Bats, you're going to make him faint and then he's not going to be much use to us."

"Just preparing him for your drum circle. I hope you'll make him see the error of his eyes so I won't have to," Batman said, releasing him as Wally sped away to hide behind his uncle where it was safe and no one would be drilling him till he collapsed. It was embarrassing to admit he was hiding like a child, but it was better than staying under that glare.

"I will, don't worry. He's trembling like a jack rabbit, I think you have done my job for me," Uncle Barry said placidly, ruffling Wally's hair affectionately. "I appreciate the help but next time; leave some of the yelling for me, I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"He's tough; he can take it. In fact, he could use more of a lecture. I just softened him up for you," Batman said, before turning around and blocking a flying kick from Robin who had escaped the room and was launching a sneak attack on his mentor. Robin tumbled to the floor, still grinning madly. "And as for you, time for more training," he said, pulling his fallen apprentice to his feet and dragging him off. Wally dearly loved them both, but they were insane.

Uncle Barry was pulling him into his office as well, looking less than cheery. "I meant what I said before. You should have called," he said, motioning for Wally to grab a bean bag chair and sit down for what would likely be a long lecture. "That wasn't funny."

Robin had hinted to Batman's evil methods of interrogation many times. All Uncle Barry had to do was drop a metric ton of guilt on Wally's shoulders and the fastest boy alive felt horrible. "I know," he mumbled, realizing that he felt a lot worse now than he had when he was cowering from Batman's wrath.

Uncle Barry stood over him, looking unnaturally serious. "I was worried. When it exploded…I thought I lost you." The office was decorated just like Uncle Barry loved it, filled with lots of snacks and comfortable places to nap. It would be his favorite place, once he could get the weight of guilt off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Wally said, still reeling from that experience. He had no idea what had gotten into him, he had never been so openly defiant before. He blamed Robin entirely for this, he had been impulsive but it wasn't hard to get along with his mentor. It was Batman who was addicted to rules and Robin who was addicted to breaking them. He was just the speedster with a good sense of humor. Feeling his uncle standing above him, he suddenly felt really low. He could only imagine how frightened his uncle could be.

"Look, Wally, I get that you didn't like me treating you like a kid. And you're not, you're a young adult. But you should have called me. Iris would have killed me if anything happened to you," Barry said, putting his arm around his nephew. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," Wally said, glad that the lecture had been short and sweet. "Batman made sure of that," he added helplessly, meaning every word. "I swear, I used to be afraid of the boogeyman. And the boogeyman is afraid of Batman. I don't know how you can joke with him without your stomach churning."

"You get used to it. A little fear is good, seems to get messages through your thick skull," Uncle Barry teased, grabbing Wally into a headlock and applying a swift noogie. "You silly little goof, worrying me like that. I get any gray hairs and it's your fault!"

Wally giggled as he tried to escape. "No fair, you snuck up on me," he protested as his skull was given the massive knuckle workout. "You're messing up the hair, how am I supposed to get girls?" Attracting Miss Martian was a top priority after all! "Stop it; you're too old to act this way!"

"Just for that, you're getting tickle tortured," Uncle Barry said, attacking Wally's sides mercilessly. "You think Batman's the only one who knows how to administer pain?" he demanded playfully. "I am going to make you beg for mercy too! In fact, I'm going to make you say uncle!"

Wally groaned at the corny joke. Things were as they should be!

"My lord, master and king," Kaldur'ahm whispered, kneeling on the floor. He had to face up to what he had done, he had showed treason when he had disobeyed his monarch. He had been pardoned, but he still needed to discuss this. Inside his king's cold rooms, Kaldur'ahm always felt small and weak, the worthless orphan living on charity.

"Now I'm your king? Out there, you had no problem defying me," His Majesty said coldly, keeping his back turned to Kaldur'ahm. It was clear that the Mer-guard was in deep disgrace and it was well deserved. "Were I a crueler king, you would find yourself in chains for high treason for your behavior up there. Going against orders into Cadmus? You could have been killed! What would I have told my son?" It was a worthy question indeed.

Kaldur'ahm winced. He hated defying his king; he had been so honored when His Majesty had chosen him, a worthless orphan with no parents or parentage to become the protector of Prince Garth, the future king of Atlantis. Poor and hungry, he had been allowed to live in the palace like someone of actual importance. He had never forgotten falling to his knees before his future lord and being pulled up for a game of tag. Over the years, Prince Garth was not only his master, but Kaldur'ahm friend. "My king, I am grateful for your mercy." He truly was.

"Punishing you might be the only way to get through your head that you have no right to risk your life against orders. I have always treated you as a second son. How dare you disobey me?" the king demanded, slamming his hand on the table. "Perhaps a week in the dungeon would cool your head."

"I live to serve," Kaldur'ahm whispered. "If my service no longer pleases your majesty, relieve me from duty and allow me the shame of exile. " It would be miserable without his beloved undersea world, but the king was a man of justice and his word was absolute.

"Don't tempt me. How am I supposed to be a king when my son's future warrior master can't even obey me? Am I such a bad king?" the king snapped, sounding very put off. He could easily change his mind and have Kaldur'ahm sentenced to the caves for disobedience. "This isn't just about the hurt your loss would cause me. Garth would have not approved of this either. The thought of you nearly losing your life is most displeasing to me!"

"I apologize, my king. I meant no disrespect, I only wished to show you my worth," Kaldur'ahm whispered, refusing to back down. "My king has said that the true warrior is not afraid to defy his master in order to do what is right. I only seek to do what is right. And with all respect, my king, you know that Prince Garth would have been down there, beside me, fighting Cadmus. I am not the little orphan you found. I am a warrior in my own right who seeks to serve my king and prince with my life if needed. I cannot do that in a library." He was a servant; it was not his place to speak up in such a manner. Yet today, he had been made the leader and he would show his mettle.

His Majesty chuckled. "I concede that point, young one. My hot headed son would have been the first one down there and it is true, you are best being able to speak up to him. Otherwise, he'll never respect you," he said, motioning for Kaldur'ahm to rise. 'You are not just an orphan to me. You are my son's future guard, the great warrior who will protect the future king of Atlantis. You shouldn't doubt your value to me," he said, offering a hand. "I am pleased with your actions. I wish you luck in your new role as leader. It is a great honor for Atlantis and I know the team will benefit from the good judgement you have always shown. My only command is simple. Don't throw your life away."

Kaldur'ahm bowed deeply and clasped his mentor's hand. "I will spend it in your service." And in the service of justice. Things would be as they should.

* * *

_AN-I included Aqualad as a bonus. It's shorter because his past was so shadowy, but I thought it was an interesting vignette. I have a new series planned, with two adventures of Robin and Kid Flash when they were kids._

_Some previews? _

_1. Someone is going to get kidnapped. _

_2. Both boys will have to survive being forced into betraying each other._

_ So look forward to the next series "Knights of Justice" coming very soon. Also, it's my birthday this week so this is the present from me! _


End file.
